Por que soy corredor
by cittlah
Summary: La historia de James de como llego a ser el No. 1 en la Black List
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer FanFic, sobre NFSMW, lo juego todo los días y me invente una historia jaja espero a alguien le guste :) **

**Porque soy corredor.**

**Capitulo 1: El prestigiado novato **

Mi vida dio un giro distinto y todo fue tan rápido, no me di cuenta como fue, solo sé que ahora soy lo que quiero ser, es decir... bueno soy un corredor, un famoso corredor.

Mi nombre es James Racer tengo 18 años que apenas cumplí hace dos meses y hace esos dos meses cuando apenas tenía 17, mi padre me regalo un BMW.

Mi padre es un empresario muy importante de Rockport, sí es muy rico, pero no he vivido con el por muchos años, así que lo poco que me da es con lo poco que me mantengo, a veces me cumple mis caprichos como el auto BMW que vi en la concesionaria, cuando lo vi me enamore por primera vez, ni de una mujer he estado enamorado, solo mi BMW era mi único amor.

Mis padres están divorciados desde que tenía 8 años, mi padre se mudo a Rosewood y mi madre a Rockport en un vecindario barato y lleno de corredores pandilleros. Con esos pandilleros crecí, fue así como nació mi amor por las carreras, cuando cumplí 15 años me separe de mi madre y me fui a vivir con mi mejor amigo Ryan, el tenía 18 años, y rento una casa en Gray Point, donde vivimos actualmente.

Desde allí, quise adentrarme más al mundo de las carreras, con mi BMW empecé a retar a pandilleros más o menos buenos, yo era un simple novato patético, pero con un espíritu de ganador... bueno, el espíritu de ganador se me quito cuando conté mis 18 carreras perdidas y ni una ganada, me preguntaba si ser corredor no era lo mío o si algo pasaba con mi BMW.

Ryan conoce a todo el mundo, es el sujeto amigo del que vende tortillas en la esquina y del diputado mejor pagado de Rockport, Ryan decidió ayudarme, me decía que era muy buen corredor y para ser mejor necesitaba ayuda mecánica. Con favores y un poco de dinero de la billetera de mi padre hicimos de mi BMW M3 GTR un auto con acabado rojo satinado, una maquina como ninguna otra, desde allí fue que empecé a ganar y ganar y ganar. Era imparable, empezaba a escuchar que la gente de los vecindarios hablaba de mi, por Ocean Hills, por Rosewood, por todo Estados Unidos.

Y en un día inesperado, sucedió, entre a la BlackList.

Corría por las calles de Rockport a toda velocidad, me acompañaba Ryan, el hablaba con su madre por celular, escuchaba todas las quejas de la señora Ryan, sobre que se consiga un trabajo y una novia. Me reía y a la vez me daba lástima, la pobre señora ni se imagina que su hijo es un caso perdido y que si llegaba a tener una novia seria por algún tipo de brujería. Estaba por la autopista, quería pasar por Little Italy, la pequeña Italia que Rockport tenía en los suburbios bajos. Allí trabaja mi mamá, en una pizzería de las tantas que hay. Mi madre es una excelente cocinera y en su trabajo le iba muy bien, por lo cual yo la apoyo, y cuando vamos Ryan y yo a visitarla comemos gratis. Cuando llegamos estacione en la acera, allí no había parquímetro pero no me importaba solo iba a tardar unos minutos en saludar a mi mamá e irme. Cuando entramos al restaurante mi madre como siempre corrió a abrazarnos a Ryan y a mí, a mi me llenaba de besos y a él le daba un montón de reproches y regaños, a mi madre no le gustaba que Ryan pareciera un pandillero mal vestido, es por eso que si iba a visitar a mi madre, trataba de verme lo más decente posible, al final de saludar a todos en el local nos dieron una caja gigante de pizza y nos retiramos.

Al salir, vimos un coche de policía estacionado atrás de mi BMW, el sujeto policía iba abriendo la puerta para salir, en eso Ryan me dio un codazo en mi brazo y salió corriendo para subirse al coche, mientras corría me grito ''¡vámonos!'' al ver a Ryan correr de esa forma estúpida me asuste y corrí tras él, aun cargando la pizza enorme mire que el policía ya nos observaba.

''Maldito Ryan ¿porqué corriste?'' le dije, algunas personas nos miraban del otro lado de la cera, por lo nervioso que estaba no sabía que hacer, tenía que sacar las llaves pero aun sostenía la gran caja, ''aviéntamela'' me decía estirando sus brazos, sin más se la avente a lo loco, el idiota casi dejaba que se callera al suelo, golpee mi BWM y le grite ''¡ten cuidado con la pizza idiota!'' el policía empezó a correr hacia nos otros, ''¡abre ya!'' me grito Ryan, abrí el BWM lo mas rápido que pude, encendí el motor y afuera Ryan le pegaba a la ventana bien desesperado por entrar, ''¡alto!'' grito el policía, le abrí la puerta y cuando metió una pierna dentro del BMW arranque...

Varios pedazos de pizza salieron volando, mire que por el retrovisor el policía regresaba a su patrulla para después perseguirnos, Ryan apenas cerraba la puerta. Inmediatamente abrí la tapa de la pizza, solo quedaban dos pedazos, ''¡Ryan eres un inútil! y ahora ¿qué vamos a comer?'' le dije mientras jaloneaba su camiseta, el hizo lo mismo conmigo pero como yo iba manejando no podía defenderme, ''¿porque arrancaste si aun no me metía al auto? ¿qué crees que soy? ¿eh? acróbata o ¿qué? ¡me comeré las dos pizzas porque casi me matas!'' empecé a zigzaguear por la autopista y sin darnos cuenta dos patrullas ya estaban a los costados de mi BMW, las torretas se encendieron y las luces azul y rojo nos pusieron nerviosos.

''¡Alto deténgase ahora!'' hablaban por el megáfono de la patrulla, íbamos a toda velocidad por la autopista de Rockport, no recuerdo si en mis carreras pasadas había corrido de tal forma, di varios choques con autos y raspe varias veces mi pobre BMW, estaba de verdad asustado, anteriormente me había perseguido la policía pero no de tal forma, empezaron a pasar los minutos y ya eran más de cinco patrullas tras nosotros, Ryan gritaba desesperado, que tomara atajos que pusiera nitro que me da la vuelta, ideas locas que me ponían aun más nervioso, pasaron 5 minutos y habían por lo menos algunas 10 patrullas de color negro, ya no me importaba, si me entregaba me iban a sacar dinero que no tenia y que mi padre se rehusaría a pagar, así que opte por huir rápidamente y esconderme.

Era la primera vez que sentí tal adrenalina, me fui por la autopista de Rosewood para llegar al campo de mini golf, supuse que allí los perdería, de ahí iría directamente a la costa para llegar a mi casa pero no pude, dos patrullas venían frente a mí a una gran velocidad que estamparon con mi coche, Ryan y yo parecíamos resortes pegando en el techo del BMW, en eso todas las patrullas empezaron a rodearnos ''salgan del auto, están rodeados'' cuando pensé que ese sería el fin, que me arrestarían no por estacionarme en la acera si no por ser partícipe de una fuga, en la que golpee varios carros y choque varias patrullas vi como mi infancia paso frente a mis ojos, no toda mi vida ya que solo iría a la cárcel.

''iremos a la cárcel'' dijo Ryan lloriqueando, mire a todas partes tratando de encontrar una salida pero no, me tenían completamente rodeado, quise seguir intentando, dando reversa y acelerando pero no podía. De pronto un ruido nos aturdió, nos asustamos pues pensé que nos habían pegado pero no, eran dos autos de carrera que chocaron a varias patrullas, vi que quedo un lugar para que saliera, inmediatamente di reversa y salí a toda velocidad ''¡Estamos salvados!'' gritaba Ryan, no lo creía, unos corredores nos ayudaron.

Los policías no nos seguían, no lo podía creer, pensaba en si los habían atrapado a ellos pero no era probable, en eso los vi acercarse tras de mí, aun yendo a poco mas de 200 km/h me rebasaron como sin nada, como si mi BMW fuera una carcacha oxidada, los dos autos se pusieron a la par conmigo, uno a cada lado, era un hermoso Porsche negro, un Carrera GT, me quede con la boca abierta al verlo, ese auto era extremadamente caro y nunca había visto uno, por el otro lado un Mazda RX-8 conducido por una hermosa chica. Ryan inmediatamente bajo la ventana ''hola preciosa'' le dijo, ella le hizo cara de fuchi a Ryan, volteo a verme y me sonrió.

Aun seguíamos manejando a gran velocidad, por el otro lado estaba un sujeto un poco más grande que yo y Ryan, portaba lentes obscuros se veía muy raro y sospechoso, cuando baje la ventana de mi BMW pregunto ''¿conoces el parque Diamond?'' Ryan me dijo ''está en Rosewood'' me acuerde del lugar, ''sí'' le conteste, ''nos vemos ahí, ahora'' en eso él se dio la vuelta a gran velocidad y se fue, la linda chica hizo lo mismo pero siguió derecho en vez de darse la vuelta, Ryan y yo quedamos sorprendidos.

''¿Iras?'' me pregunto, sin contestar me dirigí a Rosewood inmediatamente. Al llegar al parque los vi platicando frente a sus autos, valla esos autos eran sencillamente fenomenales. Nos bajamos Ryan y yo nos acercamos a ellos.

''¿Cómo te llamas niño?'' me pregunto el sujeto, la chica se acerco a mí, Ryan se puso medio pálido, ''pero que lindo es'' me dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza, ''¿y bien?'' se acerco el sujeto.

''Me llamo James ¿y ustedes?'' ambos se vieron y sonrieron, ella comenzó a caminar hacia mí, ''yo creo que él es el indicado, ¿qué te parece el BMW rojo?'' le decía con una gran sonrisa al sujeto mientras él veía mi auto, ''yo también lo creo y me parece perfecto''

La hermosa chica morena, de pelo rizado y sus hermosos labios rojos nos dijo que la siguiéramos, nos fuimos a nuestros coches y fuimos detrás del parque donde había un edificio abandonado, estacionamos dentro y nos volvimos a encontrar para hablar, antes de que yo pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando, ya que Ryan estaba muy desconfiando, ella hablo primero.

''Me llamo Mía, el es Adam, somos corredores como te diste cuenta, y hemos escuchado hablar de ti, eres famoso, tu coche BMW rojo tiene una excelente reputación en Rockport tanto que has inquietado a la BlackList'' No entendía nada, solo veía a la hermosa chica con sus manos en la cadera, enseñaba su abdomen y unas lindas piernas en un corto short.

Adam dio un golpe a una pieza de carrocería, Ryan y yo dimos un salto del susto, '' niño, queremos que entres a la BlackList'' me confundí, ¿porque querían eso?, ''pero ¿porque yo?'' a lo que el respondió ''Por que eres un excelente corredor'' La linda Mía, hizo una llamada telefónica, Adam solo me observaba, era algo incomodo. ''Tenemos al rival perfecto Rog'' decía Mía en su teléfono, ''¿Que está pasando?'' me decía Ryan algo inquieto, a pesar de que era más grande que yo, yo parecía su niñero. ''Y bien ¿aceptas un duelo con uno de los mejores corredores de la BlackList?'' pregunto Mía, sin pensar dije ''sí''.


	2. Chapter 2

**Este y el primer capítulo tuvieron correcciones, espero a alguien le guste :) aguante NFSMW **

**Capitulo 2: La carrera decisiva **

_''Y bien ¿aceptas un duelo con uno de los mejores corredores de la BlackList?'' pregunto Mía, sin pensar dije ''sí''. _

''¿Si?'' me pregunto Ryan susurrando, simplemente asentí.

No sabía que se traían entre manos esos dos, pero en el momento en que mencionaron a la BlackList me emocione mucho. Había escuchado hablar de ella desde muy joven y aunque pensaba que ser corredor no era para mí, ser parte de la BlackList era una de mis aspiraciones, si en ese momento Mía y Adam unos corredores desconocidos me ofrecían ayuda para poder entrar a la BlackList la aceptaría sin peros. No hay nada que me interese más que las carreras, no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer, no soy bueno para nada realmente, solo sé que en las carreras logro alcanzar la meta que me propongo, ganar y ser mejor , lo que no he hecho en otra cosa.

Con una gran sonrisa Adam se acerco a nosotros, me miro como si estuviera contento por mi respuesta, más bien como si estuviera esperando lo mejor de mí, esperanzado quizás. ''¿Y bien? ¿me explicaras esto?'' le dije ya algo entusiasmado, debo admitir que ya sentía la adrenalina que siento al manejar, el aun viéndome fijamente puso su mano en mi hombro, ''¿De verdad quieres entrar a la BlackList?'' preguntó, no tenía ni una duda, ''Sí quiero'' le dije poniéndome de pie estando a su altura, volví a sonreírme y me dijo ''entonces te ayudaremos''.

Salimos de aquel edificio abandonado, ella aun platicaba por su teléfono, Ryan y yo seguíamos a Adam, nos dijo que nos subiéramos al auto, solo esperábamos a que Mía nos dijera a donde debíamos ir. Ya dentro del coche Mía acelero poniéndose entre Adam y yo, los tres coches quedaron alineados, ''Iremos hasta el astillero naval'' dijo la bella chica, sin decir más arrancamos. Pasamos por la central de autobuses hasta el autopista Masterson, íbamos a toda velocidad pasando el Punto de Camden hasta que llegamos a la zona costera.

Al llegar vimos muchas personas con sus coches, cuando bajamos nos reunimos los cuatro. Se acerco un tipo moreno y alto, a mi parecer era adinerado , Mía me empojo hacia él, me agarro tan desprevenido el empujón que empuje al sujeto también. ''¿Es este?'' dijo aquel sujeto viéndome incrédulo, Adam le dijo que si, el sujeto me agarro del hombro y me dirigió a hacia donde se encontraban las demás personas.

''El será el contrincante'' dijo mientras me jaloneaba el hombro, era como si me estuviera alardeando, todos empezaron a abuchear, el ambiente se puso tenso y odioso. Escuchaba que Ryan me estaba hablando, era mucho el ruido que no podía entender a Ryan y no sabía a dónde voltear, claramente no me querían allí, no querían a ninguno de los cuatro, me estaba poniendo nervioso.

Un auto llego a una gran velocidad, todos salimos corriendo, paró en seco en medio de donde estábamos, salió un sujeto que se me hizo algo familiar, el mismo tipo que conocían Adam y Mía me agarro del brazo y fuimos hasta donde estaba el, su coche era igual al mío, un BMW M3 GTR azul, su carrocería era muy parecida a la de mi auto. Saco una cajetilla y nos ofreció los cigarros, ambos lo rechazamos. ''¿Entonces quieres que corra contra este niño?'' decía y aspiraba su cigarro, entonces observándolo bien me di cuenta de quién era ese.

''¡Eres Razor! ... tu eres el numero uno de la BlackList ¿verdad?'' dije pensando en voz alta, Mía se acerco a mí y me pego en mi brazo, Razor me miraba como si hubiera dicho una estupidez y todos empezaron a reírse de mí, ''deben estar bromeando, Adam estas totalmente desesperado'' dijo dándose la vuelta. Mía me miro y me dijo ''Valla que eres un idiota como para ser un buen corredor'' no dije nada vi que Ryan se acercaba a mí, me quería decir algo, en eso Adam lo detuvo tapándole la boca ''James, si quieres ser parte de la BlackList tendrás que empezarlo tú solo ahora'' me dijo.

''Ya vámonos'' decía Razor a todos los corredores que estaban allí, todos me miraban burlándose de mí, no había entendido porque Adam me dijo que tendría que empezarlo, ¿empezar qué? Razor abrió la puerta de su coche he hiso una sonrisa burlona. Pensé, entonces tendré que empezar yo.

''¿Tienes miedo de que te pueda ganar?'' le dije tanto los amigos de Razor como los que estaban conmigo me miraron conmocionados, Razor reía a carcajadas de inmediatamente también todos los demás, me acerque un poco más a él dejando a mis 'amigos' atrás ''Apuesto que te puedo ganar y será fácil'' Camino hacia mí, cruzo sus brazos, aun tenía una sonrisa ingenua por lo que había dicho, ''Primero no tengo miedo de un novato que ah ganado unas cuantas carreras en los suburbios bajos de Rockport, segundo no tienes nada para apostar que me interese, tu coche no es nada más que metal inservible y tercero...'' se detuvo, todos esperaban escuchar su tercer punto, incluso yo hacía muecas de curiosidad como si me importara poco lo que dijera, lo cual si me importaba porque me daba algo de miedo, pero nunca dijo nada solo me miraba enojado.

''Razor ¿qué te pasa? ¿el muchacho te puso a pensar?'' dijo Adam, uno de los amigos de Razor que traía un paliacate en la cabeza con finta de cholo se acerco a él y le dijo ''Razor, no dejes que te hagan pensar'' a lo que él se enojo y le grito que se largara, se acerco a mí y me agarro de mi camiseta, no me podía soltar porque él era más alto y fuerte que yo, me reía nerviosamente, no sabía ni que decir y hacer, ''mejor así déjalo'' le dije, el me empujo y caí al suelo.

''Sube a tu buga'' la frase hizo que todos empezaran a hacer escándalo, estaban confundidos y emocionados. Razor se fue a su coche igual que todos los demás, Ryan me ayudo a levantarme ''oye tengo que decirte al...'' antes de que me dijera aquello Mía lo hizo a un lado y se acerco mucho a mi, tanto que era como si nos fuéramos a besar ''niño, si fallas te juro que te castro'' trague saliva y negué con la cabeza ''No perderé'' dije inmediatamente. Adam me abrió la puerta de mi auto, me subí y veía a todos irse hacia la calle que daba salida al Seaside Bridge.

''James, Me llamo Rog'' me dijo el tipo moreno, nos dimos la mano gentilmente y después me la apretó muy fuerte ''ay ay ¿qué haces? '' le dije sobándome, ''no vayas a perder'' dijo con una mirada asesina, después se acerco Adam, el se veía tranquilo, esperaba que me dijera algo como Rog y Mía, sonrió y dijo ''Ten cuidado, el piensa que corres como yo, por eso será una carrera agresiva, tendrás que dar lo mejor de ti y ganaras'' me inspiro algo de confianza con el pulgar arriba se alejo de mi auto para irse al suyo, por ultimo Ryan ''hermano no te vayas a morir'' dijo algo preocupado, ''¡No mames Ryan!'' le dije, fue entonces que comprendí la situación, sí iba a morir. Se fue y otra vez vino Mía, me miraba como si esperara algo me aleje un poco de ella, se percato y me jalo hacia ella, ''Escucha la apuesta es el coche, si pierdes se queda con tu tarjeta rosa, ¿la tienes?'' La busque y se la di y ella ya tenía la tarjeta rosa de Razor, eso quería decir que iba enserio...

Razor me miraba con cierto odio, estábamos listos para empezar la carrera, Mía estaba en medio de los dos BMW uno rojo y el otro azul, entonces alzo la mano y la bajo abriendo la partida, Razor arranco a toda velocidad, el ruido de su buga me dejo aturdido y quede atrás, el iba delante de mí en la carrera, pasamos por el faro de Seaside para después irnos por el Ocean Drive Hills hasta llegar a The Horn o las industrias Omega, los demás iban detrás de nosotros, por el momento no había ni una señal de policía.

Al entrar a The horn, perdí de vista a Razor, por más que trataba de localizarlo no lo hallaba, era de esperarse, sin problemas me llevaba mucha ventaja, iba a perder, empecé a arrepentirme, iba a perder mi BMW y seguro tardaría mucho en conseguir otro. Cuando entre por el túnel que me llevaría a la villa de Dunwich, que es donde vivo, había una larga fila de carros detenidos, ya había pasado Razor haciendo destrozos, cuando salí, un golpe hizo que perdiera el control y chocara contra un camión de carga.

Razor me había chocado, salió por los otros túneles que eran parte de la industria omega, lo vi alejarse a gran velocidad pasando por el puente para llegar a la villa, me dio coraje y le di un buen golpe al volante. Y ahora que haría, tenía que ver los daños del camión que choque mas aparte los del BMW o arriesgarme e ir tras él, era resignarme o seguir intentándolo.

Di reversa y me fui tras él, de cualquier forma perdería mi auto. A pesar de que estaba tenso con la idea de que sí iba a perder, la idea de que el numero de uno de la BlackList era mi contrincante en ese mismo momento era fenomenal, estaba emocionado, recordé que él estaba enojado porque sabía que sería difícil vencerme, a mí, un novato de los suburbios bajos de Rockport, teniendo una carrera con el numero de uno de la BlackList.

''Razor te ganare'' fueron mis palabras, las palabras que me di para darme ánimos, para poder llenarme de adrenalina, gastar todo el nitroso que tenia y salir por él, ya no me importaba nada, ni chocar contra otros, debía alcanzar a Razor, y en un momento lo vi, un coche a gran velocidad dejando destrozos por toda la cuidad, estaba ocupado dejando destrozos, seguramente sus amigos habían llamado a la policía, querían que me atraparan, no me resigne y seguí.

Difícilmente tuve que asimilar mi derrota, termine pasando la línea de llegada con un minuto de diferencia, me baje inmediatamente de mi BMW, iba a confrontar a Razor y dárselo como buen perdedor. Pero el no alardeo, ni siquiera algo de egocentrismo por haberme derrotado, Mía le entrego mi tarjeta rosa y así con su cara de pocos amigos se fue al igual que todos los demás.

''Lo hiciste mejor de lo que esperaba'' mi mejor amigo me agarro del hombro y me sonrió, trate de sonreír también pero no podía, estaba decepcionado.

''James, sabes creo que eres el rival perfecto para Razor'' me decía Mía poniéndose frente a mí, volvió a hacer lo mismo, acercarse a mí de esa manera tan acosadora, ahora ni siquiera me ponía nervioso tenerla tan cerca, de verdad el haber perdido al amor de mi vida me deprimió. ''Si quieres recuperar tu buga, prepárate para ir contra el rival numero 15 de la BlackList'' me dijo Rog, quien estaba algo lejos de nosotros, recargado sobre un Pontiac GTO Rojo obscuro. Mía rodeo su brazo sobre mi hombro y empezamos a caminar en dirección hacia su Mazda, ''logra llegar a ser el numero uno de esa lista y recuperaras tu buga''

Adam quien estaba en su auto, nos miraba por el retrovisor, veía su rostro por el pequeño espejo, al parecer sonreía, ese Adam era muy extraño, de pronto arranco y se fue.

Mía me dejo en la parada de autobuses junto con Ryan, decía que tener a dos hombres en su auto era peligroso, debes en cuando me miraba con una sonrisa algo picara, era como si me coqueteara, Rog me dio la dirección de una concesionaria en Rosewood, dijo que allí debía ir al día siguiente si de verdad quería ser parte de la BlackList; Ryan y yo resignados nos fuimos hasta Gray Point. Antes de llegar a nuestro apartamento, nos quedamos afuera a ver la bahía, allí estaban los barcos de transporte e importación, hacían mucho ruido, pero después de tres años de vivir allí nos acostumbramos, estábamos tristes, no teníamos ni auto, ni pizza...

Al día siguiente me fui a Rosewood sin Ryan al lugar donde me había dicho ese Rog, era una concesionaria muy extraña, por fuera parecía edificio abandonado, frente a ese edificio habían dos casas grandes y muy bonitas, un señor me recibió, sabia mi nombre y me ofreció un coche muy barato, pero no traía dinero, el señor me dijo que por ser cliente enviado por Rog me daría un tiempo límite para pagarle en tres días. El coche era un Lexus IS 300 plateado, de ese lugar me fui a el parque Diamond donde me dijo que nos íbamos a encontrar, allí estaban él y la linda Mía, al acércame ella me abrazo, estaba muy sonriente, la verdad que se veía hermosa, el solo asintió, ese fue su saludo.

''Siempre lo diré, eres un chico muy lindo'' me decía Mía haciéndome sonrojar, no estaba acostumbrado ante tal coqueteo, ''ya basta Mía'' decía Rog algo incomodo, ''que amargado'' ella me tomo de la mano, nos dirigimos hasta sus autos.

''La BlackList es una lista que contiene a los 15 corredores más buscados de Rockport, para enfrentarse a cada uno de ellos se debe superar un número determinado de carreras, unos hitos y una respectiva bolsa, las carreras pueden ser de 6 clases distintas; circuitos, cabinas de peaje, radares de velocidad, eliminación, sprint y la aceleración. Tendrás que hacer esto si quieres ser parte de la BlackList'' me dijo Rog.

Si lo haría, ese mismo día lo hice. Me tomo todo el día hacerlo, pero valió la pena, el rival numero 1 5 de la BlackList era _Ho Seun_ le decían Sonny su coche era un Volkswagen Golf GTI y me advirtieron que era el mejor en Circuito, hice tres pruebas: un circuito un sprint y una eliminación, también fue la primera vez que en que desafiaba a la policía. Todo valió la pena cuando en a las 8:34 pm ganaba mi primera victoria en la BlackList.

Ahora si estaba decidido no solo recuperar mi BMW, si no también ser el mejor corredor.


End file.
